


Who?

by LilRedFox



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Graphic voilence because it might be but i dont think it is, M/M, Multi, OOC, The OCs are unimportant for the most part, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criticism is appreciated. I suck at summaries so yea..O and also rating has a small chance of going up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skip

Who?

  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I hit the snooze button for the umpteenth time.  
“Wake up. And shut that god forsaken alarm off!” My mother snapped  
Smack!  
“Uugh, what’d you do dat fo’.” I slurred.  
“It’s time for school,” I opened my mouth to but in, “no you’re not sick and I’m not fallin’ for any tricks. You’re going to school and that’s final.”  
“Hmph” I dragged myself off of my make shift bed of blankets. Taking my time, I was barely at the stop before the bus came, by my side was my older brother. _A real in the flesh has-everything-going-for-them brother. And what I mean by that is he’s the student all the colleges want. I swear they’d bow and beg to him for a chance to just lick his shoe, but they don’t know him like I do. While on school grounds, he’s the most perfect person to set foot on earth a square student. However, if you weren’t an adult you’d know that he is the exact opposite of the guy he acts like._  
When the bus arrives, I hop up the stairs and sit next to my older brother. In the back of the bus, students play music at an obnoxious level for six in the morning. Soon the music fades and silences all together , as I zone out into one of my regular daydream sessions. I come back to the world of the living just as the bus is pooling into the loop.  
I immediately go into the school library, 10 minutes before we have to get to class. Which is just enough time for my too hide my stuff and find the perfect hiding spot. After some quick adjustments, I make my spot the perfect hide out. Having everything a teen could want, perfect amounts of food, perfect Wi-Fi, perfect everything, and most importantly it’s hidden from site.  
About half way through the school day an unrecognizable student spots me. “Shh,” I hold my index finger to my lips, “Secret.” I mouth over and over until they nod in understanding. I motion for them to go on with their business, and continue with what I had been doing. To prevent me from being found again, I decide to peep out of my hiding place and see how easy it can be for someone to find me. I will most likely look like a creepy stalker to anyone who sees me. _Who’s she looking at? O god, it’s not me is it?! Phew! Not me, she’s only looking at a friend or something. Wait what about that bo-O crap teacher. Abort! Abort!_  
Umph! I throw my self into my hiding place and cram my stuff into my lazy excuse for a bag. As a final precaution, I pull out a text book, Western History, and an old assignment and pretend to work. After a few minutes, I find the book interesting and get lost in it. With out realizing it I manage to read 3 chapters, a panicked voice over coming from the loud speaker is what startles me out of my daze.  
“L-l-l-LOOCCCKK DOWN,” a decrepit voice shouted, Bang! Bang!. The sound of gun shots and desperate screaming followed before the loud speaker clicked off. Every one soon turned into one of two people; One person was either hiding and mumbling something along the lines of ‘were gonna die” and the other person was trying to keep order, by locking the doors and directing everyone into the back room.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the first and published later than I expected. Criticism is appreciated. Graphic violence because I'm paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts  
> Its mainly through Len's POV but will sometimes switch to 3rd person.

* * *

“L-l-l-LOOCCCKK DOWN,” a decrepit voice shouted, Bang! Bang! The sound of gun shots and desperate screaming followed before the loud speaker clicked off. Every one soon turned into one of two people; One person was either hiding or mumbling something along the lines of ‘were gonna die” and the other person was trying to keep order, by locking the doors and directing everyone into the back room. Chaos erupts in the library as the intruders had found a way in.

* * *

                                                              END FLASH BACK

* * *

 

“Sorry I don’t remember much after that, I blacked out.” The teen apologized

“No need. We can always ask someone else and besides your story was very helpful,” The officer reassured the blue eyed boy, “Tell me, what was your name again?”

“Ah, Len. Leonard Snart.”

After the officer bid him farewell, Len headed to the comfort of his home. Arriving to worried parents, he quickly assured them that he was unharmed. Soon he decided that the best way to sooth their nerves was to tell them what had happened and that he was nowhere near where the attack had occurred. After some time Len was dismissed to his room. It was not until after he began to listen to his music did he really begin to ponder the day’s events. _Who had been injured? Did that boy make it out okay? The boy worried._

                                                                     

* * *

                                                            FLASH BACK (AGAIN)

* * *

 

Stifled screams of terror and grunts of pain was all that I heard.

“Please, please. I’m begging you, I’ll give you anything. Just please don’t kill me.” A pained voice cried out. The voice belonged to some slightly familiar 9th grader. _Poor kid._ The boy ended his please, for the intruder had told him that he only wanted the kid to die. Proving to the kid and the rest of us that resistance is futile.

“Police! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!”  Blue and red sirens caused the masked intruder to freeze. Panicked he called for his buddies to leave, by the time the police barged in he was long gone. _Oh, thank god. I don’t know if I could handle any more of that._

Rushing to the aid of the poor boy was the librarian. Cooing and assuring him that everything would be okay. She only received broken sobs in reply, but I believe that he only cried harder because he was truly relieved and glad that it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Please. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I'll have the rest of the chapter up asap. Characters(Len) might be ooc. Feel free to give advise and tell me of any errors.

      Leonard woke up in a frenzy, banging and tripping as he attempted to dress himself as he stumbled down the stairs. Groaning, the boy dragged himself into a standing up position and slowly made his way to the door, but not before grabbing his stuff.

  When he arrived at the bus stop, he spotted his older brother.

    “Oi, dipshit, why didn’t you wake me?” he waved to catch his brothers attention, but he only received a blank stare in response. With a sigh Len took a seat on the curb, it seems that the bus is running late too. His thoughts quickly went from murdering his brother in the pain-fullest way he could imagine to thinking of how the unknown victim and intruder. _Who were the-_ Eer! The sound of the obnoxiously loud brakes alerted Len of the buses presence and knocked him out of his thoughts.

    When they arrived to the bus loop, Len escaped and made his way to the library. Well he would of if he hadn’t of ran into this unknown teacher? .

 “You there!”, Len looked around and pointed to himself, “Yes, you! Come here, your in big trouble mister!”

  Len strutted his way to the nicely dressed man. _May as well have some fun with him._ He though.

“Is there a problem, sir” Len batted his eyelashes cocking his head to the right.

      “Don’t play innocent with me kid. Your alibi for last weeks incident isn’t completely true. You are unaccounted for, for around twenty-minutes no camera nor person saw you. ”Len now recognized the man as the person who questioned his before hand. The guy had come off as short tempered during his ‘interrogation’. He had interrupted him a number of times.

     “Probably because I was hiding behind the bookshelves. You know it’s not very professional for a detective to lose their cool ” He added the last part to see if he could get a rouse from the guy.

       “Well, you’ll still have to come down to the precinct for questioning.” The man spat and ‘escorted' Len to his car. His escorting was similar to what one would expect a rapist or brutal killer to be treated like. The whole time those who had arrived to school by the were mumbling and staring.During the whole ride, Len was calculating on how he could get off scot free and how this guy even passed the test to become a detective. _If he’s playing bad cop he’s doing it right, but where’s the good cop? Is he going to be both the good and bad cop?_

       Len was greeted by a room of cops; well, he wasn’t, but the guy who brought him in was. Apparently his name was Greg or something. He was handed off to some other cop or detective or whatever to be taken into interrogation. While waiting for the cops to come interrogate him, he decided to take a nap.

Creeak! The door opened letting out a hideous groan. _Oil, man, oil. Have you heard of it?_

       “Leonard Snart. Age sixteen. Both parents killed when you were just a baby.  Goes to Luci High School. The school that had that resent shooting. Known for missing school and also for having an unreliable alibi. Why is that?” The man sat down while casually reading Len’s files.

“ O, you know for the usual reasons”, Len began and continued when he caught the detectives attention(A different one), “Like all other teens; I simply don’t like school, so I skip.”

“Alright, if you want to play we’ll play.” The detective gritted his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wont be completing it, I'll spoil it. It turns out Len was one of the attackers and Barry was the person he attacked. But before all of this is discovered(Barry realizes) Len and Barry end up dating (Len is asked to help Barry get from class to class as they take a fewbof the same classes).. Just when everything seems to be going smooth , Either Len decides that he should tell Barry (he feels guilty) or one of his budies(other attackers) tells Barry who Len is. Barry gets really upset ..they split up. Barry calls the cops Len resists and is injured badly and falls into a coma. Barry moves on and meets Cisco in a group theropy..cisco introduces him to star labs and so on


	4. Blah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this I'm testing out something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmnnnnnyaaaa

Ignore dooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbb ddddddddiiiiiiiiii cccccccccccccccccccjksfgouweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sssssssspppppllllllllllllllllttttttttttt

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and the next few will most likely be a flashback.


End file.
